


too tired to care (too tired to bother hiding)

by Authorship



Series: there’s nothing holding me back [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorship/pseuds/Authorship
Summary: Kiba had a hangover.Okay, so this wasn't anything new but-Did Ino really have to kick down his door to drag him out on a mission?Soulmate AU- Where the words your soulmate will say the most to you appear on your skin when you turn 20. The words then burn when your soulmate speaks them aloud.





	too tired to care (too tired to bother hiding)

Kiba had always wondered what kind of thing his Soulmate would say to him most. Everyone did, after all; curiosity was only natural when you wouldn’t know for sure until you turned twenty. It was then, as soon as you hit the big 2-0, that the words appeared somewhere on your body, inscribed into your skin the words your soulmate would say the most to you, forever. Anything from  _ “Hey, _ ” to “ _ Wow, you’re an asshole” _ , Kiba knew of some really hilarious ones.

Now, sure, things could get really confusing if your Soulmate always just said  _ “Good morning, _ ” to you. How the fuck could you tell who they were? Kiba guessed that was why those words  _ felt different _ , apparently like tingles across your skin or a shiver in your chest. It really differed from person to person. You could technically have an entire conversation with your Soulmate and, until they said the words on your skin, not even realise it.

It was a backup plan, in a way, to make sure that people were able to recognise each other. 

His Ma had “ _ bite me _ ,” wrapped around her bicep, arms always bared in pride. Even if his dad had done a runner (just because you were soulmates didn’t always mean it worked out), Tsume had always been chuffed with her words, a testament to her own ‘badass-ery’ or something. Honestly, Kiba and Hana had just spent most of their childhoods hoping they were meant angrily and not-er.  _ cough. _

Hana’s had been a simple “ _ Ah, _ ”, which was just fucked up. When Itachi died, Hana started dating that senbon dude. He was  _ alright,  _ Kiba grudgingly admitted, and he obviously cared about his sister, even if his previous rep as a fuck-boy was really irritating.

Kiba almost wished his was something generic.

After all, waking up the morning after his 20th - with a _blinding_ hangover - to see a certain phrase scrawled across his pecs wasn’t all that great. Seriously, what the hell! Did his Soulmate not fucking realise that being an Inuzuka was awesome and Akamaru was great?!

But that had been months ago and Kiba had kinda got used to it. No one but his team had ever seen the words - Hey, Kiba could keep stuff low-key when he fucking wanted to - and he’d been proud of himself for never ‘showing his hand’ when he’d inevitably heard his soulmark for the first time.

_ -BANG- _

Urgh, fucking  _ great. _

The sharp rapping on his apartment door was insistent though and Kiba rolled over in his bed with a groan. The escort to Kumo could fuck itself.

“ _ KIBA-!”  _ A piercing shriek - far, far too familiar - echoed on the other side of his bedroom door and the tracker absently wondered why Shino was such a dick...why the fuck did he have to let that  _her_ inside?

“Piss off, blondie,” The Jounin mumbled into his pillow, ignoring how Akamaru chuffed in amusement from the corner. Wasn’t his nin-ken supposed to be on his side?

Miraculously, Ino somehow heard his grumbles through the door and then proceeded to force her way inside. By kicking the door in.

“Get up, you lazy ass! We have to be at the gate in  _ ten minutes  _ and you’re lucky I even bothered to make sure you were going to show up-”

Raising his head slightly from the smothering embrace of his duvet, Kiba tried to ignore the happy panting and skittering of paws which was Akamaru joyfully greeting his intruder.  _ Traitor.  _ He never understood why he’d always liked her so much, urgh. Even back at the Academy, Akamaru had turned into a little puddle in her presence; Ino hadn’t even  _ liked  _ dogs back then! “I’d have been at that gate before you, blondie, if I wasn’t so tired, so don’t talk shit.”

A huff - Kiba never  _ could  _ tell if those were from irritation or amusement - before his duvet was yanked off and the brunette reflexively curled up at the shock of cold air. “Up!” Two freezing cold hands grabbed his shoulders and Kiba let out a low whine of protest. Both the cold and the force  _ weren’t  _ appreciated. Long nails bit into his skin, clawed intentionally, as the Yamanaka tried to haul him out of bed. Kiba, now curling both hands around the headrest, absently wondered how it was that people thought Ino wasn’t a hands-on kinda girl.

“ _ Oi!” _ Ino snarled when she spotted his hands wrapped around the frame, “ _ Dog boy-” _

The blonde cut off with a shriek when Kiba jerked, fingers losing their grip on the bed and the two went flying. 

“Oof-!”

Lying in a dazed tangle of limbs, Kiba closed his eyes and let his head loll back, a dead-weight on the aggravated blonde trapped under him.

Cold hands shoved him aside as the Yamanaka climbed to her feet, platinum hair ruffled and blue eyes flashing. Placing her hands on her hips and standing over him, Kiba leaned back into Akamaru’s weight, his nin-kin having come over to investigate the kerfuffle, and resigned himself to the verbal beating that was sure to come. Kiba was pretty sure he’d heard a nail snap, so. 

Eyes closed, Kiba quirked a brow. “Go on, yell at me then, I couldn’t fucking care less.  _ Do your worst~” _

Waiting to the inevitable tirade, Kiba froze in shock when he felt Ino trail an icy finger across the Mark on his chest, the slight disturbance of air when she crouched down in front of him. 

When Akamaru shuffled to lean against her, Kiba slowly opened his eyes, brows drawn into a low frown, and tipped his jaw down to stare into pupil-less blue.

“What?” 

Ino was staring thoughtfully at him, blue eyes deeply considering in a way they’d never really been before. Or rather, not aimed at him. Her face, pale and half covered by her fringe, was tired, the two of them obviously both feeling the lingering effects of her birthday party the previous night. Well, Kiba wasn’t faring as well but, in all honesty, that’s what he got for getting into a drinking contest with a jinchuuriki. Naruto just burned through that shit.

“ _ Oi! Dog boy,”  _ The blonde read aloud, pink lips parted and expression unreadable. The tanned skin under her finger quivered with a minute shiver in response...but Kiba was pretty proud that that was the only tell. His defensive-confused-wary expression hadn’t so much as wavered.

Blue flickered up to assess his face but, for once, Kiba didn’t crack a joke or pick a fight like he normally would’ve. He just..wasn’t feeling the usual bravado. 

He’d known it was her for...well, ages. He’d been twenty for a week when she’d called out to him, weighed down with shopping bags and obviously on the lookout for a pack-mule. She’d belted out those words, the ones across his chest and the skin burned like a firebrand but  _ good,  _ and Kiba had somehow reached her side in the middle of the busy market street, without any conscious thought, relieving her of her burden. Warmth had coiled in his chest at her smile - surprised but pleased - and he’d found himself forking out for their impromptu lunch afterwards.

But.

But Soulmarks didn’t mean that people were perfect matches, people - his  _ dad - _ walked away all the time and sometimes they didn’t match up and. Well. Ino liked Akamaru but she’d never really done much more than bicker with  _ him. _

“Well, what of it, blondie?” the Inuzuka drawled with faux nonchalance, leaning back on his palms as if the girl - whose words marked his chest, he’d known since they were toddlers, had exchanged barbs with for a decade - wasn’t half a foot away, crouched between his splayed legs with Akamaru happily leaning into her back.

Ino tilted her head and her features finally softened. 

“Well?” Lips, pink from gloss, twitched in a smile and Kiba cautiously watched Ino’s brow quirk, expression superior.

Black eyes narrowed. “Well,  _ what? _ ”

Blue rolled upwards in exasperation before cold hands curled into shaggy bed-head hair, pulling forwards as she ducked down, and Kiba had half a second to remember the morning-after-alcohol on his breath before a soft mouth was slanted over his.

_ Oh. _

Ino’s lips were slightly sticky from her make-up, traces probably wiped off from the coffee Kiba could still taste, and parted as they pressed against his. Uncharacteristically hesitant at first, the blonde slowly grew more and more confident as Kiba melted up against her, luxuriating in the feel of Ino’s skin beneath his fingers at her waist -  _ since when was she so close, chest pressed to his and thighs astride his hips -  _ and tilting his head to kiss her longer, harder.

Lips parted and a hot tongue curled around his, massaging the roof of his mouth and, when Ino flicked at his sharpened teeth curiously, the brunette’s eyes rolled slightly behind his lids. Echoing his own moan with a pleased sigh, Ino’s fingers cupped his jaw and tilted his head back even further to completely ravaged his mouth.

_ If I knew this was how she’d respond, I’d have kissed her in the middle of that stupid shopping trip. _

Nails lightly scratched his scalp -  _ ha! He was right, she had broken one when they fell -  _ and Kiba pulled back slightly from licking at the seam of her mouth to smirk, a dangerous glint in his eye and one sharp canine peeking from behind his kiss-swollen lips. “I’m not an actual dog-boy, ya’ know. You don’t have to scratch behind my ears.”

“So, you’re not a good boy, then?” Ino sniped, her cocky tone a contrast to her flushed cheeks and slight pant.

“Huh,” Kiba huffed, calloused fingers coming up to flick Ino’s bangs behind her ear and admiring the scrawling letters that trailed from temple to ear. Leaning in close and nipping playfully along her throat, Kiba wondered how long he could distract his Soulmate before she remembered they were meant to have met the Kumo caravan at the gate five minutes ago.

“ _ Do your worst,  _ blondie~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically tripped and fell into this ship with all the force and intention of stumbling over a pebble and falling down a well.
> 
> I kinda on-purpose-but-this-has-snowballed grabbed Chasingangels as I went. Ergo- Joint Series!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this~  
> X


End file.
